You Are Kind of Drunk
by Allspark
Summary: -"You're kinda cute." "And you are kind of drunk." Genderbended!Teen titans. Kor/Robyn


**A/N: This is a gender-bended!Teen Titans drabble. For more information about the characters, check out Carrinth on Deviant Art - it's based off a picture drawn by her of Kor holding a drunk Robyn. Hope you enjoy it. **

/

Her water glass shattered as Rebecca stood up suddenly at the table, spilling its contents onto the polished table. She glared at her father.

"You're overprotective! You just don't want me to have any fun!" Bruce sighed.

"That's not it, Rebecca, I'm just trying to…"

"Yeah, TRYING! All you do is try! You never let me have space! You always have to be in the middle of what I'm doing and I'm sick of it! It's one date, Bruce!"

"And I told you, I don't trust Kor."

"Well, I don't care!" She ran abruptly from the dining room, accidentally bumping Alfred as she grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. Bruce and Alfred sighed simultaneously.

"I take it that it didn't go so well, Master Bruce?" inquired Alfred, wiping up Rebecca's spilled water. Bruce leaned his head into his hand and drummed his fingers on the table.

"I'm not overprotective… am I?" Alfred gave a wry half-smile as a response and continued to mop.

/

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP –

Four Titans waited for Robyn's signature rallying "Titans, trouble!" When it didn't come, they assembled in the main room and found they were missing their fearless leader. Beast Girl spoke up.

"Okay, like, where's Robyn?" Revan and Cyber shrugged, but Kor stated,

"I believe she is partaking in the custom of dinner with her father."

"Oh… okay… let's check the signal, then. We can probably handle it," said Cyber. Tapping a few keys, she brought up the screen and frowned.

"Hey… this isn't a crime signal, it's a communicator signal." She frowned even more when the video stream came into view. It showed a loud bar where many patrons were sipping drinks, laughing, and generally behaving raucously.

"Wha-" Cyber held up her index finger, silencing Beast Girl as the picture swung around, revealing a clearly drunk Robyn as she laughed with a couple of men. Kor stiffened and Revan sighed.

"I know that bar," he said tiredly. "It's not a good place, but getting Robyn out there shouldn't be difficult. Cyber, Beast Girl, stay here and watch the video stream. Kor and I will go get her." And with this efficient leadership, Revan and Kor swept out of the Tower.

/

Kor flew furiously as he followed Revan's equally speedy flying. Kor yelled over the noise of the city,

"Why would Robyn become intoxicated? I do not believe she has ever done that before." Revan answered with the same tired look on his face as before.

"I don't know, Kor. But I'm guessing it has something to do with Batman." Kor looked alarmed, but didn't respond, for they had arrived at the bar. Revan grabbed Kor's arm and hissed instructions at him.

"Once we find Robyn, convince her to leave with us and DO NOT HURT ANYONE – especially those guys she was sitting with. If you have to, carry her out. I don't expect anything to happen, but if it does, just get her out of there and leave any fighting to me. Let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Kor nodded swiftly and they strode inside. Sweeping the room with his eyes, Kor found Robyn almost immediately and pointed her out to Revan. They hurried to her table, and despite the glares of her male companions, Kor stooped down to Robyn and looked her directly in the eye.

"Robyn, I believe it is time for you to go home." Robyn hiccupped and slurred,

"Don't wanna. Having fun here." Kor frowned, Revan rolled his eyes, and her tablemates smirked. Kor tried a second time.

"Please, Robyn, we must go." Robyn shook her head emphatically and almost fell over. The man she was sitting next to caught her roughly and leered at Kor and Revan.

"The skank said no, bastard. Go home and take your Goth bitch with you." Revan's eyes flashed hot-white and the next thing anyone knew, the man was slumped on the table. Kor looked back and forth between the man and Revan in astonishment. Revan cursed under his breath, scooped up Robyn bridal-style, and stalked out of the bar, leaving a confused Kor to scurry out behind him. Once outside, Revan shoved Robyn at Kor. He caught her gently as she hiccupped.

"Here."

"Friend Revan, I do not understand… I thought you said to not hurt anyone." He didn't think he'd ever seen Revan this angry.

"That was before… oh, Azar… he called Robyn a skank, Kor!" burst out Revan. Kor looked even more confused.

"I thought a skank was a small furry animal with a white stripe down its back." Revan sighed in frustration.

"Never mind. Just get her home – I'm out of here." He flew off into the night. Kor started walking in the direction of the Tower, carrying Robyn firmly. She smiled drunkenly at him and tried to play with his hair. Kor frowned at her and removed her hand.

"Please stop, Robyn. You are not the Robyn I know." She hiccupped, smiled again and slurred,

"Hey… you're kinda cute…" Kor frowned even more deeply.

"And you are kind of drunk." Robyn gave him what would have been a seductive look, had she not been completely intoxicated. Kor shook his head and flew the rest of the distance, wisely thinking that the sooner they got home, the better.

Once in the tower, Kor found Revan, Cyber, and Beast Girl waiting for him. Revan still looked furious, Cyber looked disapproving, and Beast Girl just looked sad. Kor stated firmly,

"I'm going to put her in bed." They all nodded agreement as he flew to Robyn's room, where he gently deposited her on the bed. He turned to leave, but Robyn caught his sleeve.

"Kor…" He sighed and stopped.

"Yes, Robyn?"

"Do you –_hic_- still love me?" Kor turned around completely and smiled half-heartedly at Robyn.

"Of course I do, Robyn. Now get some sleep." Pulling up the covers around her, he finally left, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him.

/

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails."

- 1 Corinthians 13:4-8


End file.
